


Kyle

by charis_chan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lena is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_chan/pseuds/charis_chan
Summary: Stupid drabble that I wrote as a small gift to one of my best friend ever!!!Happy bday, my friend!





	Kyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReinakoNanoFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinakoNanoFate/gifts).



> So, this is a small drabble I wrote as a present for ReinakoNanoFate. She's amazing and I'm so glad she found me!
> 
> (Pssst, it's not beta'ed, mostly cuz it's a gift for my beta :P)

The birds sing, the flowers smell the better they’ve had in months and the sky is a vibrant blue that simply shouldn’t be legal. Kids are playing in the parks, teens are watching movies in the cinemas and those over drinking age are probably celebrating with a beer or two.

That’s why it’s so unfair that she’s currently chasing down the world-threat of the week and she had to stood up her date.

_Again_.

“S, at your three!”

She turns just in time to turn and catch the lizard/bug/rat in her arms. Who decided that releasing this… thing… was a good idea? Don’t they understand that Sundays are off days? That Sundays are meant to rest, relax and read? If one is truly lucky, Sundays are sleeping in days too!

But, no.

Some crazy psycho decided today was the day Supergirl had to chase failed experiments through the city.

“Grab it!”

“I’m trying!”

The _thing_ is slippery and before she knows it, has slipped from her arms and keept running away.

Alex comes running from behind her, panting. “I told you to catch it!”

“I tried!” Supergirl pouts. “It’s really slippery.”

Alex shrugs, trying to compose herself. She’s been tiring a lot lately, maybe because she’s no longer out in missions as much. She has a baby to take care of and she doesn’t want to risk her life more than necessarily now, especially after Maggie left them. “Well, that thing’s DNA shows it’s part slug… so…”

“Ew!” Supergirl exclaims. “I didn’t need to know that!”

Alex sniggers at that. She gently slaps her sister’s shoulder. “C’mon, S. I want to catch it before dinner. I promised Mia we were having McDonalds.”

Supergirl shakes her head. “That kid should have better taste,” she mutters as she turns to jog towards where the thing went. Flying is useless against this one, and, if what they’ve been doing for hours now is any indication, the thing will soon turn up near a hot dog stand.

Alex starts jogging alongside her. The thing is mostly slow and gets distracted easily, it’s shameful they have been failing at catching it, if she was honest. She nods somberly. “I totally agree. She keeps claiming you’re the best.”

“Hey!”

XxXxX

“We’re home,” she claims as she hangs her cape tiredly on the hook by the window.

Alex strides confidently into the place, heading for the kitchen with the bags of takeout they got along the way.

The penthouse is dark and she cannot hear anything but silence. Normally, at this time it’d be expected, but… is Sunday and it’s a long weekend and it’s not _that_ past from Mia’s bedtime. However, she doesn’t have much time to contemplate that.

Little footsteps has her smiling as a small body sprints out the master bedroom to slam into her. “Auntie Kara!”

“Hey, monkey.”

Mia climbs over her, tickling her and making her giggle. She doesn’t stop until she’s sitting on Kara’s shoulders, fisting her hair firmly.

“Hey,” Lena says as she comes to meet them. She leaves a small kiss on Kara’s lips.

Kara smiles as she’s kissed. “Hey,” she greets back.

Lena’s eyes dart upwards. “Get off your aunt, sweetie. Your Mama’s told you not to climb on Kara.”

The little girl bites her bottom lip, just like Alex, and says in a matter of fact tone that also so-Alex, “but this is not Auntie Kara. This is Supergirl!” She raises both arms to the sky, making Lena scramble to steady her when the movement threatens to make her fall. “Mama never said nothing about climbing Supergirl!”

 Alex decides to come then. “There’s a little flaw in that statement, little miss.” She comes and pries the girl from her aunt’s shoulders. “You greeted your aunt Kara, accepting that she’s, indeed is Kara, not Supergirl.”

Mia pouts. “But, Mama…”

“Nope.” Alex bounces the girl, making her squeal. “No climbing on people. That’s bad manners.”

“But grandpa lets me climb on him!” Mia protest as she’s carried away to the kitchen and to her promised McDonalds.

“And grandpa’s manners are really lacking,” Alex’s voice continues until is muffled by distance.

“Hey,” Supergirl greets Lena again, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

She can feel as Lena smiles into the kiss. “Hey,” Lena says when they separate. “I missed you today.”

Kara nods. “Sorry. Stupid lab rat turned lizard kept getting away.”

Lena’s delicate eyebrow rises at that. “Oh?”

Kara nods again. “Yeah. If I didn’t know better, I’d think it was something Mia drew or something weird like that.” It was no secret that little Amelia Danvers liked gross things and her dream was ‘to be a scientist like Mama and Auntie Lee, so I can make monsters!’.

The sudden look on apprehension on Lena’s face is not lost on Kara.

“Lee?”

“Uh.”

“Auntie Lee!” Mia suddenly yells from the kitchen, over excited. “Mama found Kyle!”

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, but from the heart!
> 
> Love you, Tina!


End file.
